Grande
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: USA de manera algo "rara" escuchó la conversación de Francia sobre algunas cosas que hirieron su orgullo, no podían estar conversando de que su "salchicha" era pequeña, no podían, su ego estaba en el suelo pero se vengaría en la noche. USxUK, leve lime.


Un tema sugerido por una amiga, muchas gracias a ella y a Elena, también a Solitudely que siempre la jodo con mis fic pero claramente con amor :3

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Desesperación, algo de lime y mención de juguetes sexuales.

Ese día Alfred se quedó a escuchar una conversación que no era suya mantenida por -suyo por siempre- Inglaterra, con un vaso y todo, era algo raro que lo espiara, pero no podía evitarlo, él era así con lo que amaba, como dice el -no- dicho, si lo amas, no lo dejes ir, rasgúñalo si hace falta, oh yeah, ese era su mandamiento.

Y así escuchó la conversación.

–Tenemos problemas Francis, Alfred y yo…–

¿Problemas con el súper hero? debía de estar bromeando, no podían, siguió escuchando más interesado y psicópatamente que nunca.

–Lo entiendo…–

–No, no lo entiendes, sé que el tamaño no me debería importar pero…–

¿El tamaño? ¿el tamaño de qué? a Estados Unidos le corrió una gota, nervioso, presintiendo algo malo que tenía que ver con su anatomía.

–Pero es demasiado pequeña... al estar ya sabes–dijo algo avergonzado –En intimidad, manteniendo relaciones sexuales–

Fotos, tenían que sacar una foto del rostro de USA, todo su orgullo estaba en el suelo y un británico lo destrozaba, es que no hay nada en el mundo más humillante que tu propio amante le diga que la tenía chica, era claro que no era así, no media treinta ni eso pero estaba bien.

¡Su pene era grande, eso creía, eso suponía! ¿por qué lo insultaba de esa manera?

–Debe ser algo incomodo…–ayudó el francés para bajarle más el autoestima al estadounidense, quería matar franceses ahora.

–Claro, es más pequeña que la mía–

Oh god, no. Alfred quería ponerse a llorar con lo que escuchaba.

–Demasiado pequeña…–se escuchó nuevamente del francés.

¡Paren, paren!, lloriqueaba destrozado el estadounidense.

–Demasiado enana y encogida…–suspiró el inglés– Con eso en las noches… no siento placer, es más, hoy iré a su casa y tendré que soportarlo de nuevo. –

¡No la tenía pequeña, no la tenía! y él hacía gritar a Inglaterra, lo hacía vibrar y destrozaba sus caderas en el sexo, no podía tenerla tan pequeña y conseguir eso, no, claro que no.

–Siempre finjo que estoy bien… pero creo que algún día se lo diré, adiós Francis…–

Y eso lo destrozó, su ego de hombre gay en el piso tirado y pisoteado, salió antes que Inglaterra directo a una tienda, si no podía darle duro a Inglaterra con su salchicha tenía otro plan, se secaba unas cuantas lagrimas de impotencia de la cara, no podía estar burlándose de su impotencia con Francis, jamás tan cruel.

Ya en casa americana.

–Hello Arthur…–susurró sepulcral el estadounidense.

–Hola Alfred, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó al ver la actitud del menor –¿Quieres comer? –

–Comerte… –susurró.

–¿Sexo? –se sonrojó un poco el inglés.

–Ahora. –

–¿Ahorita? –hacía larga la espera el inglés que no entendía las fuertes ganas del estadounidense y su misteriosa bolsa.

–Now…–

Y se lo llevó a la cama. Ropa voló por todas partes, amor voló por todas partes, fuertes besos y lamidas en zonas erógenas, sexo oral, pero aún no anal, cuerpo con cuerpo, friccionados ambos y muy calientes, pero cuando Alfred trajo la bolsa todo se puso rarito el asunto, había sacado un dildo -pene de juguete- gigante, a Arthur se le abrieron los ojos, le tenía miedo a esa cosa, era gorda y enorme y medía como treinta centímetros.

–No te atreverás…–dijo con miedo cerrando con horror las piernas.

–Te meteré esto y mi pene al mismo tiempo Iggy de mi corazón–decía con una sonrisa casi diabólica.

–¿Qué cojones te pasa? –Arthur se estaba alterando y mucho.

–Les escuché a ti y a Francis hablando de ello, que mi salchicha es pequeña…–susurró suave y algo herido –Que no te daba placer–siguió –Y si este dildo y mi pene al mismo tiempo dentro tuyo no te excitan tampoco es que eres anormal Inglaterra…!anormalmente caliente! –

Se sonrojó notoriamente de rabia y vergüenza al escuchar a su amante decir eso, lo había entendido todo mal–Es-Estúpido–gruñó alejando y botando el maldito pene de mentira lejos suyo, daba miedo lo grande que era–No era tu "cosa", era esta estúpida cama de plaza y media, me gustaba la otra, era más grande y nos movíamos más en el sex… eso era, idiot, idiot, idiot–empezó a maldecirlo.

–¿Entonces no quieres el dildo y mi pene juntos? –

–Claro que no…–suspiró algo caliente de rabia y de otra cosa al sentir el miembro del americano rozarle la entrada.

–¿Te basta mi tamaño? –

–Sí, eres perfecto como estás…–le dio un tierno beso inglés que lo dejo sin aire y sin dudas. Luego Alfred abrió sus piernas y lo miró fijamente.

Se relamió los labios al ver la erótica escena de Iggy de piernas abiertas y con su miembro totalmente erecto para él–Bueno, te creo pero…– sonrió–Te demostraré que el tamaño no importa, sino como se usa para violar ingleses–esa frace era tan -estúpida- romántica.

Kirkland iba a alegar por lo poco romántico de la frase pero dejó de alegar al sentir el miembro dentro suyo y algo curioso fue que sí le demostró que el tamaño no era tan importante, taaan, porque de dos centímetros definitivamente manda a Alfred a operársela, lo amaba, pero sin sexo, no lo amaría tanto tanto, le faltaría algo de amor a su ano, así de simple y morboso.

¿Quién dijo que a Arthur no le gustaba que le dieran como caja? Alfred no, incluso Arthur no, en su mente por supuesto.

**N.A:** Enserio, cuando se meten con el tamaño de la "salchicha" de un hombre... si le dicen que la tiene pequeña... se le baja todo el ego y el pobre de Alfred alegando e histérico por creer que Arthur no disfrutaba con su cosita cuando hablaba realmente de su cama, enserio no tiene precio lol.

En fin, el tamaño no importa (?), sino la manera en que la uses, según Alfred claro -jojojo- :D *pervert*


End file.
